1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blocking IEEE 802.11 wireless communication, for example to prevent all 802.11 access in a region.
2. Related Art
Businesses and other organizations often find it useful to provide IEEE 802.11 wireless access in a region or area. However, after hours, access points and the like sometimes become subject to unauthorized use or even hacking.